


Hanahaki Disease

by FandomsHaveKilledMe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki Cure, Hanahaki Disease, Homestuck - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsHaveKilledMe/pseuds/FandomsHaveKilledMe
Summary: Eridan got Hanahaki Disease after what happened with Feferi, and this is what happens after.





	Hanahaki Disease

Eridan sat on his bed, a hand covering his bloodstained, cracked lips, blood and petals covering his face and body, and a picture of her clutched in his other hand. He wished she loved him, but he knew she never would. He had known she hadn’t ever since she threw their moirailship to the floor, yelling that he was the worst moirail in the world, that he was too needy, that his problems were little, that they didn’t matter. He knew he was sick, that normal people didn’t cough up flowers, that they weren’t colored in flowers and petals. He knew he was dying, but he didn’t care, in fact, he welcomed the thought. He also knew that if anyone saw him, he’d be saved, and he didn’t know which one was scarier, death or salvation.  
Sadly, in the end he didn’t get much choice. Karkat had come to his Hive, wanting to know why he hadn’t responded to their messages, even though none of them were good, and had forced him into the hospital. He had been diagnosed with Hanahaki Disease, and suddenly everything made sense. They said he needed surgery immediately, and next thing he knew he was being prepped for surgery. They put a mask over his mouth, and then everything went black.  
When he woke up, there were no more flowers covering his body, and there was a sense of . . . emptiness in him. A doctor walked in, clipboard in hand, and stood at his bedside.  
“There was a complication in the surgery . . . While removing the roots of the flowers, we also removed removed your ability to love romantically . . .”  
It had been days after the surgery, and Eridan hadn’t left his room since. He had been left to feel this . . . nothingness for days, and eventually all he felt was sadness. Why hadn’t she just said she could never love him? Why did she flirt and lead him on over and over again? Why did she leave him so heartbroken that . . . this happened? Then, that sadness turned to anger, and he just wanted to confront her.  
He walked to the main room and saw her and Sollus . . . together . . . and he became so, so angry. He didn’t realize what he was doing until it was done. He looked at Sollux, knocked out, his blood smeared on the wall, and Fef’s body on the ground, a hole in her chest, and Kanaya, who had had her own creation used against her. He dropped the wand, and blood drains from his face. He-He hadn’t meant for this to happen! He had just wanted to talk to her, to confront her! He hadn’t meant to-to kill her! He ran, and ran, and ran, until he fell to the ground crying, his chest heaving, because even though the surgery had taken his ability to love her, he still remembered loving her, and it hurt so much to realize she was gone.   
He felt a sense of happiness when Kan killed him, even though it hurt, it hurt so bad, but he knew he deserved it, and the last thing he would ever do was smile as he closed his eyes.


End file.
